Integrated platforms can be associated with a plurality of applications and/or systems, also referred to as providers. Some integrated platforms provide a worklist that enables users to manage items across the plurality of providers. In some platforms, all items from all providers are periodically retrieved, and are stored in an item cache. Items are also retrieved from providers on each user log in. However, some or all of the items are already in the item cache. Consequently, periodic retrieval of all items from all providers results in superfluous requests for items, unnecessary utilization of the network traffic, and increased processors, e.g., CPU, utilization and memory utilization. This can result in performance degradation and system instability.